


The Replacement

by Zero1606



Series: One Hour One Shot [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Thoughts, Gen, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero1606/pseuds/Zero1606
Summary: Adrien's new Mandarin teacher is a bit better looking than the last.
Series: One Hour One Shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that just got an hour of time. Hope you find some enjoyment with it. Let me know what you think.

Adrien was nervously pacing through his room, trying his hardest to find even the tiniest speck of dust. One hand was holding a spray bottle, while the other was nervously clutching a rag he borrowed from the kitchen.

It was ridiculous, he was a world-class model and yet here he was, acting like a school girl before a date. It was all his father’s fault; though for once in his life he could not find it in himself to blame his old man… technically he should be thankful for his decision, as strange as that sounds.

The reason why he was so anxious and excited? His old Mandarin teacher had retired. It hadn’t come to any of their surprise, he was well over seventy after all. Instead of just allowing his son to drop the language however, Gabriel had decided to promptly hire a replacement.

As it turns out, his old lǎoshī had a grandson; fresh out of college and looking for a way to make some money on the side. His father had been hesitant of course, but a single meeting between the two of them had been enough to completely change the magnate’s mind.

If he wasn’t so nervous right now, this fact alone would leave the blond scared and confused, but he didn’t have time for such simple emotions. He liked Mr Cheng like he was his own grandfather, the old man had often smuggled him candy or let him go easy after a hard day of work. The last thing Adrien wanted to do was embarrass himself in front of his teacher’s family.

After carefully inspecting all his room twice, he declared it was good enough. Opening the windows to air out the scent of cleaner, he then went to preparing his desk, getting all textbooks in the right order and making sure his pen had enough ink in it to not run out.

* * *

Now Adrien was starting to feel a tiny bit silly.

Standing in front of his mirror he had two shirts in hand, one chalk and one eggshell, trying to find the one going best with his signature undershirt. Both looked nice, but which one was the best? He only had one chance to make a good first impression after all.

It had already taken him a few minutes to decide between blue and black skinny jeans… after debating for a while if skinny was the right way to go. And boy, skinny they were. He must have picked an older pair that had been forgotten during a wardrobe update.

Adrien had problems walking around in them, out of fear of either making them slip down, or outright ripping the fabric. He had to forgo underwear to make them sit a bit better, though now he had to be careful how he stood, since either his bubble butt or sizeable bulge were rather noticeable.

But that was why he had decided to pick a slightly too large shirt, that way he could cover up those parts, without messing up his overall outfit too much… if only he could finally make a decision.

In the end he settled on chalk, though to be fair, that was only because he heard the doorbell and it was the one, he had currently on.

Throwing the eggshell one back into his walk-in wardrobe, then hastily grabbing the heap of jeans to throw them inside as well, he looked himself over for one last time. Then closed the door.

Dragging his fingers through the thick blond locks he called his own, trying to give himself a “rough but stylish” look, he let out one last deep breath before smiling and walking over to the door.

* * *

Three strong knocks in short succession, neither Nathalie nor his father did that, it had to be his new lǎoshī. With slightly shaking hands he reached for the handle, then put on his best and friendliest smile and opened the door.

For the first time in his life, he really was thankful for his father… maybe even enough to not be salty about being forbidden to join public school anymore.

Adrien wondered if he had died and went to heaven. Maybe his nightmare of being buried alive by his clothes had finally happened earlier?

Standing in the doorway was a hunk of a man. Shiny black hair, carrying a strong blue tint in it, he had the kindest blue eyes he had ever seen, they reminded him of bluebells.

He was taller than Adrien by at least a full head and twice as wide as the blond, though not from fat. If he did not know the other studied languages and art in college, he would have presumed he had been on a sports scholarship.

Those strong arms looked like they could rip him apart, while his legs probably could crush coconuts. Adrien had to actively look away from the other’s crotch, he could already feel his jeans getting even tighter and he did not want to risk ripping them… he really cursed his outfit choice right now.

Instead, he tried to look into his teacher’s eyes, but his gaze was stopped by the large pillows attached to his chest. What wouldn’t he give to bury his face into them?

“Nǐ hǎo”, even his voice was strong, the deep but melodic tone was warm and washed over him like a gust of hot air on a freezing day. _“You must be Adrien; it is nice to finally meet you. My grandfather was speaking very highly of you. My name is Marin, it will be an honour continuing my grandfather’s work.”_ Marin, it wasn’t the name he would have pictured for the guy, then again, he indeed did not look fully Chinese. His face lacked many of the characteristics his old teacher had, not to mention those striking blue eyes did not fit into the picture.

It took him a few seconds to realise Marin had spoken Mandarin instead of French, those eyes had held his attention. Letting out a nervous chuckle, he composed himself and bowed. “ _It is my pleasure. Lǎoshī was a great man, I am sure we will work equally well together.”_ He did his best to put the proper pronunciation on every syllable, never before had he wished to impress a teacher as much as he did now.

_“Sounds like you don’t even need me”,_ Marin’s laugh was like an earthquake, shaking him to the core. It was hard to keep his feet steady, thankfully the other man decided to walk past him at this point.

“Stay strong”, he muttered to himself. He was Adrien Agreste, and not some random teenage girl. He would not break under his stupid libido this easily.

* * *

Boy; how he wished Marin would break him. To drag him forward and bend him over his own desk, then just ram into him until his ass was red from the hunk slapping against it.

This was pure torture. His cock has been painfully hard inside his pants from the moment he had laid eyes on the other and it had only gotten worse since he sat down. He had moved his chair as far forward as he could, to hide his eagerness to his best abilities, but he doubted it would work once he had to say goodbye.

By now he was certain there was a large wet spot, from how eager his dick was leaking. It was like a dog salivating over a juicy steak, just spilling more and more pre out.

At the same time, he could feel air hitting the top of his ass crack. His pants must have slipped from his constant moving around on his chair. He had adjusted himself twice already, Marin must have gotten suspicious by now.

The hunk was a good teacher, he will give him that. He is patient and always seems to have an example at hand to explain grammar problems in an easy to comprehend way. Sadly, he himself was just way to distracting for his own good.

Adrien had spent most of his time doodling on the edge of his notes, actively having to stop himself from bringing his thoughts to paper. The way Marin sat across from him put a strain unto his dark blue shirt and when he moved just right, the blond could see the outlines of his fat nipples… how he wanted nothing more than to climb over the table and latch onto them.

Only five more minutes, then he could say a quick goodbye and run to get a shower.

_“Okay, looks like our time is nearly over”_ , rising from his chair, Marin moved to walk over to Adrien. The second he moved, the blond had his eyes glued to the outline of the other’s cock and promptly shuddered. It was larger than the salami his father had gotten recently from their Italian branch office and that thing looked like it could be used to knock someone unconscious.

His own cock twitched in his pants, sending shot after shot of hot cum into the fabric, growing the stain further and further.

Before he knew it, Marin was towering over him, reading over the notes he made.

Please god, don’t let him look down; Adrien was silently praying.

“Looks like someone got a bit distracted halfway through the lesson”, even when speaking French, his voice was like honey. “Guess I should have asked if you had a busy day before I went all out on you.”

Marin continued his evaluation of what he wrote, though Adrien wasn’t paying attention. In his mind he was imagining the hunk. How he was hooking his fingers into the crack of his ass to swirl his chair around. Then he would force his head into that giant bulge, making him lick it like the sausage it was…

“Well, our time is over. I hope you were happy with our first lesson. You are a pleasant student, even if you are a bit too quiet, but that probably was just anxiety.” Before he knew it, a large hand found its way to his head and gave his hair a ruffle. “Enjoy your weekend Adrien, I need to get going.”

The blond did not move an inch as Marin rounded the desk again and began to pack up his stuff, only looking up once to flash the blond a wide smile.

He could not wait until next week, even if he doubted his Mandarin will make much progress.


End file.
